


Disarming Morning Light

by Nikoleta



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death, Not Incest, Not Slash, just brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll make a fine king, brother," Loki interrupted. His voice was like velvet - smooth and honey-like. When was the last time Thor had heard his brother like that?</p><p>Thor smiled sadly. He let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He tried to clear his throat as he jested, "You're not going to ruin my big day again, are you?"</p><p>Loki chuckled, and looked down, smile wavering just a bit. "If only."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarming Morning Light

Before Thor was made king of Asgard, he returned to Midgard one last time.

As he was walking along the busy streets of New York towards the AvengersTower to meet his mortal friends, the glass window on his left caught his attention. 

He stared at the window of the empty shop a while longer, and was shocked to see - not his refection, like it was supposed to, but instead - his younger brother. 

He looked younger, his skin glowing unnaturally, but healthy nonetheless, unlike the last time they met. He was wearing his glorious Asgardian clothing and helm, and there was a smile on his face - a genuine one, Thor knew. He'd know it anywhere. That smile had haunted him in his sleep, dreaming to see Loki smile that smile. 

"Loki," Thor's voice broke as he walked closer towards the glass. 

The younger man's smile broadened, his eyes twinkling as he greeted, "Brother."

Thor's heart swelled at that. How long has it been since he'd said that? Without poison and darkness clouding his tone? His heart raced as he feared the worst, but deep inside, he hoped. 

"Why are you here? Can you.." he gulped, "Can you come-"

"You'll make a fine king, brother," Loki interrupted. His voice was like velvet - smooth and honey-like. When was the last time Thor had heard his brother like that?

Thor smiled sadly. He let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He tried to clear his throat as he jested, "You're not going to ruin my big day again, are you?"

Loki chuckled, and looked down, smile wavering just a bit. "If only."

Thor noticed that Loki was becoming less and less opaque. Loki looked up. Emerald green eyes, shining with tears, met cerulean blue. There was panic in both pairs. Loki placed both his hands on the place Thor's hands were on the glass.

The elder brother blinked away tears from his eyes. He had to clear his vision, to remember his brother as how he was now, the way he was before. Loki placed his forehead on the window, and so did Thor. 

Loki began to disappear - slowly, but surely. 

Until he faded into nothing.

Thor's heart broke, a tear slid down his cheek as he remembered something.

 

 

Loki had died 2 years ago.

 


End file.
